This is Halloween
by TheMistressofSass
Summary: Halloween inspired fic. Percy, Leo, Piper, and the Stolls plan the Ultimate Halloween Prank.


As you can tell, this is a Halloween inspired fic! October's absolutely my favorite month of the year, and what's better than writing a pjo Halloween fic? Anyways, hope you enjoy!

* * *

Percy turned the volume louder on the radio from quiet to ready-to-burst-your-eardrums once he realized that _This is Halloween_ was on and snapped his head over to Piper, smiling mischievously. Piper stared at him questioningly in the passenger's seat before she realized what song it was and burst into full song, singing the intro quite well, while Percy wailed in the background.

"Boys and girls of every age,

Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

Come with us and you will see

This, our town of Halloween."

They sang together, Piper, who had sang on Broadway before, magnificently, her voice in tune and her voice never broke. Percy, in change, who had never sang professionally, let's say, didn't sing very well. The car was filled with the This is Halloween song playing, wails that sound like a cat was dying, and a voice that was soothing the ear. Not a very conventional mix, but hey. At least there weren't _two_ dying cats inside the car.

"This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Pumpkins scream in the dead of night."

To Piper and Percy, this song filled them with nostalgic memories. They met each other while trick or treating one night in a suburban neighborhood that Percy was invited to by one of the kids in his of class to make fun of him, and Piper's nanny at the time had taken her to trick or treat there because no one in Piper's rich neighborhood gave out candy.

They had literally stumbled into each other when they had gone to get candy from a house where there were people who would jump out of this shadows and scare you in costumes. They did that to Percy, who at the time, being 4 years old had jumped and crashed into Piper. He apologized until he realized that they were both in the both same costume: Jack Skellington. Only, Piper obviously had paid over 100 dollars for the costume and make up because her costume was to die for. Meanwhile, Percy and his Mom had made his costume together because they couldn't afford a real costume.

They immediately bonded and since Percy's classmates had abandoned him and Piper was trick or treating alone, they trick-or-treated together for the rest of the night. His Mom and her nanny exchanged information so that they could meet up together. Ever since then, they had been inseparable.

"This is Halloween, everybody make a scene

Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright

It's our town, everybody scream

In this town of Halloween."

They heard someone bang on the backseat car window and abruptly stopped, the music still booming _This is Halloween_. They stared at each other, both quietly hoping that it wasn't the cops again (or maybe hopefully). They turned their heads to the window, and simultaneously let out a breath of relief once they noticed that it was Leo, who at the moment had a shit eating grin on his face that could have been mistaken for a carved smile on a Jack-o-lantern.

Percy unlocked the door and Leo got in the backseat, laughing his ass off. "You should've seen your faces!" He yelled over the music, which Percy turned down.

"Fuck you, Leo. You ruined a beautiful moment." Piper cursed and blew a strand of choppy hair out of her face.

"Oh come on! You guys can easily play that song later. You guys have like, every single version of the song on your phones, along with the rest of the soundtrack of the movie." Leo retorted, still giggling a little.

"Yeah, but were _feeling_ that song. Especially since tomorrow is Halloween." Piper replied, looking at him in the rearview mirror.

Percy turned the engine back on and started to back up, leaving Leo's house and into the street. "Besides Leo," Percy started, grinning at him in the rearview mirror. "we can still sing the song together."

Immediately Percy started wailing "LA, LA, LA, LA, LA LA LA LA," with Piper joining him and singing as loud as she could.

Leo groaned and covered his ears as they repeated that part over and over until he raised his hands in surrender. "Fine, Fine! Just shut up!" He yelled over their singing.

Piper and Percy laughed, high fiving each other. Leo grumbled, "I hate you both." which only made Piper and Percy laugh harder.

"All right, all right. Are we going to buy the stuff for our Ultimate Halloween Trash event?" Leo said, sliding his hands together, an almost evil glint appearing in his eyes.

Every year they would get together with a bunch of toilet paper, eggs, markers, and ski masks and after all of the kids would go back into their homes, completely trash someone's house. It was never a strangers house because A, they aren't that cruel, and B, it only when someone really deserves it. This year they were going to trash Mrs. Dodds house because she gave them way too many unnecessary detentions this year. Percy once coughed in her class and got a detention because he had 'disrupted her teaching'. Half the class didn't even hear the cough!

But she had passed the line after giving all three of them detention when all they did was sit together. They hadn't even talked! So, they gathered together that detention and hatched the Ultimate Revenge Plan for her to suffer. Keep in mind that this happened in early September and had planned for a whole month, making sure that the plan had the least flaws possible. They decided to band together with the Stoll brothers who always, always helped with pranks no matter what. They were masterminds, and had never gotten caught in all of their lives. They were too good.

"Yes, in fact, we got a couple of Halloween themed toilet paper rolls and a couple of other things to add a little more spice. You'll love it." Percy replied. Remembering all of the things he got made his spine tingle with excitement that he could barely contain. This was definitely gonna be the best Ultimate Halloween Trash event they had ever done.

"Excellent. We'll definitely celebrate this year's 10th anniversary of Ultimate Halloween Trash event memorably." Leo said, drumming his fingers against the car seat.

Leo, Piper, and Percy had met in 1st grade when Leo had accidentally set fire to a pencil in the classroom and set off a chain reaction of notebooks being burnt and materials being burnt by the fire. They helped him put the fire out with their juice boxes and a couple of caprisuns while Leo stared at the fire in shock. When the teacher found out that it was Leo who started the fire, she started to scold him and threat him, so Piper and Percy invented a fake story to get her off of Leo's back. Yeah, they all got expelled the next day.

They ended up tping the principal's and teacher's houses in an act of revenge 10 years ago, which then turned into a tradition after trick-or-treating. They became infamous for slyness and the ability to get a detention even if they had done nothing wrong. Therefore, they became best friends.

"Gods," Piper laughed. "I feel kind of old now." Leo and Percy laughed along, agreeing with her.

They turned the corner and drove into the school parking lot, which had been decorated the student council and a couple of the nice teachers. They parked there car and slid out laughing at inside jokes and bubbling with anticipation. They met up with the Stoll brothers who were walking around the school's front yard, backpacks in hand. Knowing them, they were probably gonna pull another prank.

"Hey." Percy greeted them, doing that weird man hug thing with them. He pulled away and checked his pockets, just in case. Nope. Money still there.

Travis and Connor grinned unnervingly. "You finished the pre-prank?" Leo asked them. 

"Yep. We called the 'Technician' to her house to come fix her cable box at exactly 11:30 pm." Travis said, air quoting Technician. "We set the blackout to be at 11:45 and the lights will go out in the 5 houses closest to her, so she won't suspect a thing."

"Also," Connor started, "We already got most of the people at school to come to our house for a party and made sure that some teachers overheard. Hopefully, she already knows by now. All we need to do is walk into homeroom together and talk about the things that you're bringing to the party so she'll think that you guys are at the party as an alibi. We also made sure that we had someone to take care of the house while we are gone helping you guys out in the prank." Connor paused, "Oh and another thing, you guys are gonna still come to the party, right? In the beginning and after we've executed the prank?"

"Totally." Leo said, grinning. "How are you guys going to throw a party without us going?"

"Perfect." Piper said. "Gentlemen, I believe that this prank is going to be the best prank ever made."

* * *

Percy grunted as Piper started to press his eyelid with her makeup brush quite hard. "You could try to press a little harder into my eyeball please." Percy said.

Piper was too concentrated in her task to retort properly. "Just hold still, I'm almost finished." She said, dabbing at her makeup pallet and applying makeup on his other eyelid.

Percy scrunched his face up as she applied the makeup. "Does this always hurt whenever you apply makeup to yourself?" He asked.

Piper slightly shrugged. "Sometimes. You get used to it." She dabbed a little harder at his eyelid, then exclaimed. "Finished!"

"Finally!" Percy exclaimed. "I thought you were going to poke my eyeball out at some point."

She rolled her eyes, putting the makeup away. "Don't be exaggerated. You just can't handle it." She retorted, smirking slightly.

Before Percy could manage a remark, Leo burst into the bathroom, holding a steel hammer and his face was painted pale and he had fake scratches on his face. He grinned maniacally. "How do I look?" He posed, flipping his hair.

"Like a scrawny zombie." Piper said dryly.

Leo ignored her. "I'm a demon mechanic!" He boasted. "I look awesome, don't I?"

"As awesome as a Leo can be." Percy reassured him.

Leo focused on him. "Dude. You look exactly like Jack Skellington. Only with hair."

"Why, thank you, it was all my work." Piper swooped in. She applied some more make up to her face. She was going as a haunted cheerleader to the party, and hell did she play the part well. She had stitches going down her left eyes and had stitches on her shoulder that looked crazy real. She had fake blood going down her mouth and extremely dark eye bags that stood out.

"But I am the model, and I make everything come to life, so technically, I am the PUMPKIN KING!" Percy exclaimed dramatically.

Piper took one look at him. "Cute." She scoffed, before continuing to apply the final touches.

"Anyways," Leo interrupted before things escalated, "Let's go to the party before it's too late, shall we?"

Piper grinned, setting her make up aside. "We shall, demons." She hooked her arm to theirs. "Onward to the party and Ultimate Revenge!"

* * *

They pulled up to the Stoll's house and parked inside of their garage with their permission. The place was already pretty crowded, and it was only 9:30. Normally parties started getting crowded at around 11. But then again, it was the Stolls, and they threw the best parties, so their parties got crowded fast, since practically everyone in the school and couple of people from other schools went.

Percy, Leo, and Piper stepped out of the car and checked the back for everything and passed a checklist. They passed a small fright when they could find the cake until Leo remembered that he left it in the backseat. ("Leo, you fucker.") Thankfully, everything was there.

They entered the house and were hit with the small of beer and vodka. They saw a couple of freshmen getting a little rowdy and had started dancing in a way that would make there parents gasp. It was obvious that they were new and had come early and didn't know that parties started getting like that at around 1 am. They would surely have been past out by then. They saw a couple of other people, some kids from different schools, some seniors, and some of their classmates until they found the Stolls upstairs.

They greeted each other before entering a room. "All right." Connor started. "We calculated everything and made sure that all of the alcohol downstairs runs out so we have an excuse to go get some somewhere else."

"Wait," Leo interrupted, "We're not going to go get more alcohol on the way right? That's gonna take us an additional hour, at least."

"Don't worry," Travis started. "we hid the rest of the alcohol in a secret compartment that only we know of. No one's gonna suspect a thing."

A little bit of tension was released from the trio's shoulders. If they took a too long, then people would start calling them and would ruin the entire mission, and not to mention the party. No one's gonna wait that long for alcohol when they can just steal from their parents.

"Meet us at exactly 11:15 in the garage. We change into the black suits and we leave in our car, before going into the Walmart parking lot and enter into a white van that we will make sure doesn't have a license plate, then drive to Mrs. Dodds house and arrive at exactly 11:40." Travis said. "Now go and socialize, before someone suspects something." Travis shooed the trio away.

* * *

Percy drank punch from the surely tampered with punch. He smelled it briefly before deciding that it was fine and took a small sip. "Don't worry." Someone said from behind him. He looked behind him and saw a girl with cute princess blonde hair and strikingly grey eyes in an orange jumpsuit. "I didn't see anyone put any pills into it."

He grinned, trying to regain his composure before her. _Gods, Piper help him now before this girl became the death of him._ "I was checking to see if it had vodka, which I've had bad experiences with." He grimaced slightly, remembering the last time. He shivered a little at the memory.

"Well, Jack, thankfully for you it only has a bit of tequila. I saw some freshmen pour it in there." She said.

 _Jack? My name's not - oh. This girl is smooth,_ Percy thought. "Well, Piper, were you spying on them? Making sure that they weren't harmed?" He teased.

She grinned. "Just making sure that they don't put anything bad in like vodka, or else you might get a little tipsy."

He grinned back at her. "On the contrary, Piper. I get crazy. I fully embody the Pumpkin King." He smirked, puffing his chest in show.

She chuckled at his antics. "Careful, try not to drool when you're passed out from being the," she put in air quotes, "'Pumpkin King.'"

He chuckled at her. "We're in Home Economics class together, right?"

She stared at him for a second before recognizing him. "Oh, you're the guy who made the blue cake with a dolphin! The teacher was so shocked that you made it!"

He scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, he was being an asshole and decided to make a blue cake for him."

"And then you continued making everything blue, somehow, for the rest of the month." She grinned, taking a sip from her cup.

"Yeah," He grinned. "My mom taught me how when I was younger. It kind of became a thing between us. Now everything we make is blue."

"That's cool." She replied.

"You're Annabeth, right?" She nodded. A beat passed. "I'm Percy, by the way." He said, extending his hand and shaking hers.

"Aren't you the guy that's had way too many detentions in the first month of the year?" She asked him.

He laughed. "Yeah, kinda. My friends have already placed bets on me. Piper is telling me to get at least 83 by the time the semester finishes so she can get 300 bucks. She's counting on me."

She laughed. "Piper Mclean, right?"

"Yeah."

"She's sort of dating my friend, Jason."

He raised his eyebrows. "The Tall Blonde Guy, right?"

She nodded. "He's apparently known as the Tall Blonde Guy in your group?"

"Yeah, it's kind of a running joke. Leo and I always scare off the guys trying to date Piper 'cause they're not always the best guys out there and Piper found out about our uh, little interventions, and uh, promised that if we'd intervene in this relationship then she'd kick our asses." He ran his hand through his hair.

"Interventions?" She questioned.

"We basically threaten the guy with never being able to feel his testicles again." She stared at him a bit weirdly. "But uh, Tall Blonde Guy seems cool." He said, reassuring her.

She laughed a little. "Trust me, if Jason ever does anything wrong, I'll be the first to kick his ass."

He laughed with her, and they continued talking about random things for the rest of the evening. He found out that she was pretty cool, smart, badass, and while he stared at her during their conversation, very pretty. She had eyes that looked like a storm was brewing inside and he couldn't get enough of it.

Percy had just finished telling her the story about this one prank he pulled with Piper when he heard someone cry, "There's no more alcohol!" He looked down at his watch which showed 11:10. _Shit._ He should go.

He glanced back at Annabeth. "I should go help the Stolls get some more alcohol. Catch up with ya later?" He asked.

"Sure, but be back soon, Cinderella." She teased.

He grinned. He took off his bow, handing it to her. "Oh no! My bow has come off and magically appeared in your hands! I must leave now." He said dramatically.

"Don't go yet! Come back!" She said, playing along.

"No you don't understand! I must leave and get alcohol!" He said, putting the outside of his palm on his forehead as if he were about faint! "Fair well! May we meet again!"

"No!" She yelled, breaking out of character a bit and giggling. But Percy was a master.

"I must leave!" Percy said before walking away laughing, Annabeth breaking character too and laughing.

* * *

Percy arrived at the garage and saw that everyone was there.

"Took ya long enough." Piper said. She was already in the black suit while the rest were still putting it on. "Take off your costume and put it in the car. We'll change later."

He didn't think it was worth it to retort and took off his costume and was left in boxers and a white shirt. He left his costume in the back of the car and jumped in.

Everyone was already in there, all in black suits. Ski masks lay on Piper's lap. She was squished in the backseat with Leo and Percy while Travis and Connor were in the front. It was 11:15.

"Let's go!" Travis yelled, opening the garage door and rubbing his hands. The tension started to rise in the car, the prank initiating.

* * *

"That's Mrs. Dodds house." Connor pointed at a 2 story red-bricked house at the end of the block, the only one that didn't have any halloween decorations. Percy sucked in a breath, knowing that if they didn't execute everything perfectly, or left anything behind, they would surely be expelled. He wouldn't be able to handle his mother's disappointed face after.

Don't get him wrong, he has a lot of faith in the plan and they revised it each so many times that he knew it better than the back of his hand. The only problem was that if one person didn't do something on time, or didn't execute it precisely, or worse, seen by Mrs. Dodds, then they were surely dead. That would ruin everything.

Even Connor and Travis looked a little nervous, and that scared him a little. The Stolls had even more experience than them, they had never gotten caught, and had a much more clean reputation than them. If they were nervous, then he knew that nothing could go wrong or they could be A) Expelled or B) Arrested. Both are bad.

"Shit, I'm kinda nervous." Leo said, looking at the house as they passed it.

Connor chuckled. "Yeah, well just do everything perfectly or else we're screwed."

"Wow. I feel so much better now."

Travis turned the corner and parked in front of a different house, a couple houses away from Mrs. Dodds. "Alright. Be careful of the security cameras in the street. We turned a couple off, but shutting down every one will raise suspicion."

"Which ones?" Piper asked, grabbing a couple of things from the back of the van, including silly string, toilet paper, eggs that we personalized, markers, a letter, a giant salmon, and more.

"One that's directly in front of her house, the side of her house, both of her neighbors', and one that's in the street. There's a couple that are still on, like the one in the back of her house, her porch cam, and one that's in her balcony. Be careful of the balcony one, though. And we'll try to turn off the one on the side of her house, but that's all we can do for now." Travis replied.

It had been planned that Connor and Leo would stay in the car, managing the laptop and communicating through special walkie-talkies. They would then trade places with Piper and Travis, then they would go outside and tp and egg her house while Percy planted a couple of surprises inside. They would then escape and run back to the van, which would casually leave and boom! Mission accomplished.

Percy would be the one who did the most things, specifically why because he had already been in a school with her before. In 6th grade, her got her as a math teacher, and she had been set to ruin him. She blamed him for everything, she told him that he wasn't good enough, bullied him for his ADHD and dyslexia, and more. She managed to finally get him expelled at the end of the year. Now, that she realized that's she's teaching in the same school as him, she's dead set on making expelling him again. This time, she's trying even harder, seeing that he already lasted 2 years in the same school, which apparently deeply upsets her. She's giving him terrible grades in Math class, making him answer everything and if he ever got an answer wrong, she would ridicule him and make him clean the old math books, the chalkboard, or degrade him in front of the class. He's gone through a month of this already and he was ready for revenge.

Percy took a deep breath. "All right, are we set?"

Travis shook his head. "Michael hasn't given us the signal yet, and it's not 11:40. By the way, here." Travis handed Leo, Piper, and Percy a watch. It was a cheap Gap one, but hey it functioned. The time also showed the seconds, and were all synced perfectly together. They wrapped it around their wrists respectively. "The screen turns blue in the dark so you can see the time clearly. You're gonna need it if you don't wanna get caught. Put on the gloves, and prepare yourselves."

Percy felt a chill run through him, adrenaline starting to pour into his veins. His hands were a little shaky, but he managed to grab and store everything he needed in his belt, like silly string, toilet paper, skunk spray, whoopee cushions, eggs, spray paint, pink hair dye, a couple of water balloons, and more. He saw Piper grabbing some more things and handing it to Travis, who also had a belt on with most of the things that Percy had.

"Excuse me," Connor said before climbing into the very back seat (and had to pass over them to get there, briefly putting his butt next to Piper's face. He plopped down and grabbed a laptop.

Leo joined him, climbing into the very backseat and accidentally kicked Percy in the face. "Didn't know that you guys were so aggressive." Percy grumbled, before putting on his ski masks and handing one to Piper (who looked thoroughly disgruntled at having Connor's ass next to her face) and Travis who was laughing at them.

Travis stopped laughing and looked down at his watch. "Two minutes and counting until we initiate the prank!"

Now Percy _really_ felt the adrenaline and anxiousness.. He grinned widely and felt like he was about to laugh out loud. He let out a deep breath, barely containing himself. He started to drum his fingers against his lap, and looked at Leo, who he realized was giggling in anxiousness, playing with a screwdriver in his pocket, and with his other drumming his fingers like crazy against the laptop. Other than Percy, Leo had a really bad case of ADHD. It seemed like he could never ever keep still, and it always worsened in situations like this, since he was practically bouncing in his seat now. He turned away looking at Piper now.

She had a real evil glint in her eyes as she put on her mask and grabbed a box from underneath her seat.

"What's that?" Travis asked her.

She grinned evilly and opened the box. Inside, was a chocolate covered cake that looked delicious and would make your moth water on sight. On top of the cake, however, there were some words written in frosting that read: _FUCK YOU, ALECTO_ in cursive.

Everyone bursted out laughing at the sight of the words, some like Leo, clutching their stomach. "Is that her real first name?" Connor asked.

Piper nodded. "Yep. I was passing by the principal's office the other day and heard Mr. D referring to her as 'Alecto', so I immediately called one of my friends and told them to bake this with a raw salmon in the middle of the cake."

"Ew." Percy said. "I was actually looking forward to taking a piece of that."

"Is the salmon, like, chopped inside of the mix or something?" Leo asked, staring at the cake.

"Nope. I told my friend to bake the cake, and when she finished, to buy salmon and stuff it inside. Thankfully, she didn't question. Neither did she question the 'Fuck you, Alecto' part, so," Piper shrugged.

"Where are you going to leave it?" Travis asked.

"In her backyard or inside the house." Piper replied, closing the box and grabbing it by it's handle.

"Don't take too long, or else you'll ruin the everything."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I know."

"All right people 30 seconds, get out the van now." Connor said.

Percy slid open his door and got out slowly, peering both ways. He signaled for Travis and Piper to follow him and they ran past a couple houses, and saw that some of the light went out abruptly in the houses near Mrs. Dodds. They smirked to each other, knowing the Mrs. Dodds must be quite confused right now. They finally arrived at the only house that wasn't decorated in the entire block. Well, they were about to change that. They hid behind a bush, watching the house.

"All right guys," Connor spoke through Travis' the walkie-talkie. "Michael should be with Mrs. Dodds right now. Wait until he opens a window, then initiate Part 1."

As soon as Connor finished talking, they saw someone open the window and heard a bit of the conversation. "No, don't worry, I'll fix everything I just need to open the window." They heard a male voice say.

"Okay, he's opened it." Travis' transmitted.

"Okay, great. Now, be real careful, 'cause in approximately 10-15 minutes he's going to start grinding on her." Connor said.

"Wait, what?" Piper asked, grabbing the walkie-talkie from Travis.

"Oh, right, we forgot to tell that Michael's a stripper."

Piper sighed and face palmed. "How much did he cost."

"Two hundred bucks." Travis replied instead Connor.

"Travis! We're on a budget!" She scolded them.

"Hey, he's gonna distract her for at least 20 minutes more, and we need all the time we can get!" Travis justified.

She huffed. "Fine."

"Let's go before we waste any more time." Percy said, crouching and walking around the bushes.

They followed his lead and went around back to the backyard gate."Connor, where's the backyard camera?" Piper whispered into the walkie-talkie.

"It's right next to the barbecue grill, on a column that has a little wooden sphere. Careful, and try to go behind the grill." Leo replied instead of Connor.

"Thanks." Piper said before climbing the gate and passing over to the other side, Percy and Travis following. She snuck around and grabbed a can of skunk spray and spray it all around the side of the house. "Oh, god. That smells horrible." She whispered, covering her nose.

"Are you sure that isn't you?" Percy received an elbow to the stomach. He heaved, because damn, could Piper elbow.

Travis walked around to the pool, being careful to not be seen by the camera, and took out a couple of fake frogs and toads and threw them into the pool, making sure that they landed far away from a each other.

Percy walked around Travis, taking fake dog crap and placing it in random places. He put it next to a chair, the pool, randomly placed it on the ground, and other places.

He stopped near Piper, who was spray with spray paint across the wall, 'Happy Halloween!' in orange. He chuckled, before grabbing various different photo sets that included; a shirtless Cristiano Ronaldo, Pepe the Frog, a guy in a banana suit, and a skeleton. He pasted the photos on every surface he could find while Travis went around spraying more places with skunk spray. Soon enough, the backyard was trashed.

"Part 1 complete." Travis whispered into the walkie-talkie.

"Great. You guys finished ahead of time, so tp the backyard. Be real careful. I'll tell you when you guys should begin Part 2." Leo whispered back.

Percy, Travis, and Piper, grinned at each other. Tping was sooo much fun. "Who ever reaches the farthest gets paid 5 dollars." Piper said, before throwing the toilets paper. She got pretty far, considering that it isn't as easy it might seem.

"Puh-lease. This is gonna be easy." Travis said before the the roll. Soon enough, they had trashed most the backyard with toilet paper, which was every where. They had gotten it in the trees, on the balcony, on the chairs, in the pool, everywhere. Piper won the contest, managing to throw who roll on to the roof. Thankfully, since they had all done this at least 5 times before, they didn't take very long.

"We're finished." Percy said into the walkie-talkie.

"Great." Leo started. "You guys finished early, like you do in bed. Now, start Pa-"

"That's not what you're mom said yesterday." Travis retorted.

"Hey, lis-" Travis muted the walkie-talkie.

They very quietly walked beneath the camera, making sure that it didn't see them, before opening the door that led inside and entering Mrs Dodd's living room.

They heard music coming from upstairs, but not your average type of music, more sensual. They heard someone who they supposed was Michael say, "Now just sit back and relax,"

They looked at each other incredulously. As if Mrs. Dodds could ever do that! And how did you get in that state to begin with? They had more questions, but they had a prank to do.

Percy pulled out some whoopee cushions from his pocket and to the couch and placed a whoopee cushion under the pillows, as well as a couple of water balloons in the couch. He dropped to his knees to look under the couch and sprayed skunk spray under there. He gagged at the foul smell as he sprayed.

Meanwhile, Piper had taken out the huge salmon and had a note next to it written in letters or words that had been taken out of magazines so Mrs. Dodds couldn't tell it was her. The letter read: Heya! I hope you enjoy the salmon. I bought it a month ago! She placed the salmon on the dark mahogany coffee table.

Travis had gone around placing peeled hardboiled eggs around the furniture or sometimes inside, making the living room smell even worse. Once they were all finished, they coated the furniture in silly string.

"Oh Michael, you're making me laugh!"

Piper, Travis and Percy stared at each other now very freaked out. What the hell? That couldn't be Mrs. Dodds. It was the same monotonous voice, but sickly sweet, like when ever she talked to Mr. D or to her favorite students.

They shuddered and continued. "All right, Part 2 finished." Piper whispered into the walkie-talkie.

"Great. Now come back to the van, we're outside hiding in the bushes." Connor replied.

"Bye guys. Good luck." Percy said to them.

"You're the only one that needs it." Piper replied. "Oh, and take the cake and put it in her room." She said, giving him the cake before they tip-toed to the door and snuck back into the backyard. They closed the door slowly, and left Percy alone.

Now, Percy was feeling a lot more nervous. He was doing the most dangerous part of the mission, which was obviously going to be hard. He took a deep breath before continuing.

He snuck out the living room into a hall way and searched for Mrs. Dodds' bedroom. The hall had about 3 rooms, 2 on either side of the hallway and one at the very end. He checked the first 2, and was not surprised when he saw that they were vacant.

He walked into the last room and bingo! That's definitely her bedroom. He could immediately tell because it was the master bedroom, the bed looked like someone had sat on it recently, the tv remote on the bed, and the TV was still on, but the volume was turned down very low. He walked around and found a couple pictures of some unknown people which he decided to ignore. He saw a chair that had 5 different leather jackets piled on top of the chair, along with a couple of leather jeans. _No wonder she always has leather jackets_ , he thought.

He found her bathroom and grabbed her shampoo bottle. He took off the lid and grabbed some hair dye and mixed it in the bottle, and made sure that it was still the same color as the normal shampoo. He closed the bottle and put it back. He grabbed her liquid soap and mixed it with vodka, making sure that it stayed the same consistency before putting it back.

He took out a pile of fake dog crap and put it in her sink, he took out a couple more peeled hardboiled eggs and hid them inside her cabinets, he sprayed the bathroom with silly string, and replaced her hairspray with skunk spray. He stopped for a moment and took a second to appreciate his work.

"Perfect." He mumbled. He left the bathroom and entered her bedroom again and took the cake out of it's box and put it on top of her bed, grinning. He then grabbed his markers and ran them through the furniture, not drawing or writing anything, just scribbling. Then he took out some plastic vials that held glitter and released them everywhere. He started spinning around the room, getting glitter on her leather jackets, on her bed, and one her furniture. He stopped and then grabbed a couple of eggs he had left and put them under her bed, until heard a sound.

"You know, Michael it doesn't smell very good inside here." Percy snapped his head to the door.

"Are you sure? I don't smell anything." _Shit. Shit shit shit. SHIT._ Percy panicked. He looked around, searching for somewhere to hide.

"I smell something kind of funny, like a skunk, almost?" She said. Percy could tell her voice was starting to switch back to velociraptor mode. He sucked in a breath.

"Oh, don't worry. That's just the smell of ozone that produces when there's a black out." He heard Michael say.

"Are you sure?"

Michael chuckled. "Of course." A beat passed. "Do you wanna continue?"

"Please." Percy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Thank Michael. He looked outside Mrs. Dodd's window and saw the Connor and Leo were having a lot of fun outside. They had tp'd the entire front yard, it was filled with silly string and Percy could see that they had thrown some eggs. Percy chuckled. He turned away and spoke into the walkie-talkie,

"Part 3 finished." Percy whispered.

"Part 4 finished!" Leo yelled.

"Great! Now be careful. We don't want you guys to ruin everything the last second." Piper said.

"Roger that." Percy said, before lowering the volume and exiting the bedroom quietly.

He walked down the hallway and into the living room before he heard a voice exclaim, "Goddamn those imbecile kids! They ruined my front yard!" Percy panicked, she was going to see him. Percy opened the door that let outside and ran as quietly as he could, being cautious of the backyard camera and ran to the gate, looking up and seeing the demon Halloween decoration that Percy and Piper had bought at Wall Greens. It was honestly quite scary, especially in the dead of the night. Percy smirked before jumping over and running down the away from the now trashed house.

He ran as stealthily as he could, passing all of the houses and seeing the van a couple feet away. Once he saw the van he let out a sigh of relief, and then started running as fast as he could to the van. He reached it and opened the door, climbing inside and yelling, "Go, go go! She's gonna exit her house!" Percy yelled.

Travis immediately started the car and they left, leaving the neighborhood as fast they could, still high on adrenaline. "Oh my god." Percy said, taking of his ski masks and gloves. "We did it!" He shouted, the anxiousness going away now that they were out of the neighborhood.

"Yeah!" Piper replied, high fiving him.

"Dude that was so scary!"

"Definitely the best prank I've ever pulled."

"She almost caught me!"

"She did?!" Travis interrupted

Percy nodded. "Yeah. I honestly thought that I was a dead man. I was in her bedroom, clearly messing with her stuff!"

"Oh god imagine if she had caught you." Connor said.

"I'd be a dead man. She'd would have already called the cops at me and watched in satisfaction." Percy let out a sigh of relief. "Thankfully, that didn't happen."

"Well, to celebrate the fact that neither of us got caught, we should go back to the party!" Travis exclaimed.


End file.
